


wildflower

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, POV Outsider, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Bobbi and Hunter are without a shadow of a doubt the strangest clients Fitz has ever had, and he works in a florists in LA for Christ’s sake.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter & Bobbi Morse
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Huntingbird & Free Space (Flower Shop AU) on the fluff bingo cards!

Working as a florist in LA, Fitz has seen every kind of customer; the struggling art students, the cheating partners, the adorable old women who feed him, but he’s never had any that stick out - aside from Mildred and her crew, but come on, they give him food! In fact, it’s somewhat disheartening to feel this bored at work, not when he loves what he does, that is until he comes across the weirdest couple he has ever met. He first meets Bobbi one Saturday afternoon, during one of the shop’s slow seasons, the blonde storming in angrily, so much so he feels overwhelmingly concerned that he’s pissed off this woman he’s never met before.

Ignoring the all consuming desire to turn tail and run, he puts on his fakest smile and forces himself to not squeak when she slams down a wad of cash. She insists he give her the prettiest bouquet of flowers that, in no uncertain terms, mean fuck you asshole, much to his confusion. When she looks at him, exasperated and the anger slowly seeping out of her, Fitz offers her a seat while he sorts out her bouquet, thankful for the many years he’d spent in his mum’s store, learning the language of flowers so much it’s ingrained into his mind. 

After briefly introducing herself, she begins an almighty rant about how stupid and inconsiderate and handsome her boyfriend is, and how he must have been born with half a brain. Fitz bites back any stupid remarks on how she can’t that bright seeing as she’s still with him, but seeing as she looks like she could break him with her pinky finger, he decides against that. Instead he hums sympathetically, learning about how Hunter, the boyfriend in question, had forgotten that her parents were coming up to visit and had been wearing an old soccer shirt and ratty joggers despite her many warnings that Beatrice and Alfred Morse were not casual people. 

Holding up the flower bouquet for her to approve, Fitz begins to wrap the flowers in cellophane, offering to write a note to go with the flowers. When she gives her approval, Fitz resists the urge to write you fucked up mate, big time and instead scribbles down word for word what Bobbi tells him to write. Passing the bouquet over to Bobbi, the tall woman smiling sweetly at him, Fitz takes the money off of the countertop, handing her back the change only for the blonde to insist he keep it, citing good company as the reason as to why he should keep it. He tries to refuse her very generous tip, but soon comes to realise she’s nearly as stubborn as his mum, and gives up in favour of wishing her luck with her boyfriend. 

When she’s no longer in eyeline of the shop, Fitz bursts into hysterical laughter, almost reduced to tears as he tries to compute what the fuck just happened. Well, he’s sure Mildred will love to hear about this when she pops in next, that woman’s a worse gossip than he is.

\-----

While Fitz hopes that Bobbi will come back to the shop to let him know what went down, he doesn’t have much faith in that possibility occurring, and so instead resigns himself to not knowing anything more about it. That is, until he meets the legendary Lance Hunter the following Tuesday, halfway through his regular catch up session with Mildred and the other grannies. The ringing of the bell is an unusual sound to hear at ten am on a Tuesday, hence why the old women come in at that time, but when they see the tired looking man stumble in, they all pretend to busy themselves with looking at the flower arrangements.

“Mate, you got any flowers that say I’m sorry I fucked up with your parents please forgive me?” He asks, his English accent throwing Fitz for a moment.

“Oh my god you’re Lance!” Fitz blurts out, and as if by magic, all of the older women’s heads swivel round, all of them thoroughly intrigued with this development.

Urging Hunter to take a seat and grab a brownie, the older man eyeing them the moment he sees them, Fitz collects the necessary flowers for Hunter to apologise as severely as he needs to. The older women coo at him as he explains his version of events, garnering the sympathy of every woman except Tabitha, a no nonsense Welsh head teacher who looks at Hunter like one would a teenage miscreant. Fitz chuckles at the man’s dramatic behaviour, teasing him about the fact that wearing a Liverpool strip is what really must have put Bobbi’s parents off of him. 

After getting approval on the bouquet from Hunter, as well as the old women who critique Fitz like never before, Fitz scribbles down another note, sliding it into the bouquet. He then hands it over to Hunter, the fellow Brit passing him various bills from his pocket before making his escape, bowing dramatically as he steps through the door. For the rest of the morning, Fitz accepts the fact that he’s not going to get anymore work done, not with Mildred and her crew around gossiping like schoolgirls, and instead eats the various sweet treats passed his way, hoping that they come back to keep him updated if nothing else.

\-----

Okay, so when Fitz had said he’d wanted updates, he’d meant passing one of them in the supermarket and asking how everything’s going, not this. This being the couple harassing him just as he was closing up shop for the day, exhausted from fulfilling the demands of a very bitchy groom who Fitz is ninety eight percent sure is cheating on his fiancée. Trying his best not to cry out of exhaustion, he welcomes them back into his shop, trying to rub away the oncoming stress headache. When both of them remain silent, Fitz resists the urge to bash his head against the table, knowing it’ll only make his head worse, and instead motions for them to start.

Bouncing off of one another, the couple begin to recall the past month’s events, starting with Hunter’s apology and ending in him proposing to Bobbi, after realising how much he wants to be with her. While Fitz would love to say he jumped out of his seat to congratulate the couple, he can offer them little more than an uninterested nod and gesturing for them to continue, nearly falling asleep on the spot. Thankfully, neither of them take any offence to his lack of reaction, and instead follow up with the real reason they’d come so late, to ask him to be the florist for their wedding, not trusting anyone else to do the job after all he’s done for them.

In his exhausted state, he does little more than ask for them to leave their information on the desk so that he can talk to them about everything in the morning, before ushering them out. Pulling the shutters down and locking the door behind him, Fitz shakes his head in disbelief. Of course he had to attract what must be the loveliest but most batshit insane couple in all of LA with his wishful boredom. And he goes absolutely mental the next day when Mildred informs him of the fact that they’re both celebrities, whose wedding will be photographed for the entire world to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
